


【茜言万雨】拆礼物

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV)
Genre: F/F, OOC, PWP, 一如既往废话流, 假的假的假的, 口交预警, 小雨生日快乐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: 生日快乐呀。
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Series: 玻璃飛船 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Kudos: 5





	【茜言万雨】拆礼物

“你特地请了一天假嘛？”

“对啊。”

“哦——好吧，那在家等你。”

万茜放下手机，挠了挠头，然后把手机摆好，准备给张雨绮拍生贺视频。不知道为什么她感觉张雨绮今天怪怪的，语气里听不出什么情绪。她已经提前给她打了预防针了，张雨绮也表示理解，可是好像现在又有点不开心。

这种不咸不淡的语气，要么是她自己准备了什么，要么是真的不开心。万茜也摸不透是哪一种。

没办法，不可以公开，所以在网上不能多说什么，怕人多想，只好混在其他人中间送个祝福。小作文也不能写，更不能请一大帮子人过来给她庆生。晚上她还有直播要忙，万茜手又不方便，去哪儿都麻烦，只能在家里陪她，其他什么也做不了。万茜心里也挺过意不去，就想着起码在床上补偿一下她——她们好久没做了。

冲镜头啵叽了一口，万茜想，会不会有点明显，算了，管他呢，回家给她更大的亲亲。

2020年8月8日，凌晨。

拎着蛋糕站在家门口，万茜又思索了半天，才把蛋糕在脚边放了，然后去按指纹。助理本来想等她开门帮她把行李送进去，但她想想还是没答应。她怕张雨绮穿什么性感睡衣出来迎接她，万一给人看到，她俩就可以立刻社会性死亡了。

开了门，弯腰把蛋糕拎起来，又把行李拖进来，才发觉房间里安静得很，没点着蜡烛，也没有玫瑰花瓣。

要不是现在没手，万茜真想给自己的脑袋来一巴掌。本来就是张雨绮过生日，又不是情人节，也不是自己过生日，在这瞎想八想什么呢？而且已经回来晚了，本来应该是由自己布置才对。

想想更愧疚了，只好放了蛋糕，轻手轻脚换了鞋，去洗了脸，然后靠在卧室门口敲了一下门，小声喊她：“小雨？我回来了。”

“哎——我在。”张雨绮还没睡。

万茜便去门口拎上蛋糕，走回来推开了卧室的门。

她的女朋友乖乖坐在床上——是那种鸭子坐，她歪着脑袋看她：“等你等困了我都。”

万茜傻掉了。她女朋友什么都没有穿——倒也不能这么说，也不是什么都没穿，但万茜不知道怎么去形容。

一根大概一掌宽的红色缎带绕过她的脖子，在锁骨下交叉，从腋下绕至背后，交错着又绕回前胸，把该遮的都遮了，在正中间打了个完美的蝴蝶结。蝴蝶结的尾坠在平坦白皙的腹前，堪堪遮住了下身。

她还戴了一条细细的白色蕾丝的贴颈项圈，项圈中间挂了个金色的小铃铛。

万茜的呼吸声重得像刚跑完两公里。她憋了半天，直直盯着那个小铃铛，心想着这个铃铛，啊不是，整个这个choker都好有违和感。但是她没敢说出来，只能在心里默念，真是多此一举，画蛇添足，马上我就给你扯掉。

缓了缓，喘息声大概像只跑了八百米的程度，万茜才终于开口：“今天好像不是我生日吧？”

“不是呀，”张雨绮挑了挑眉，“是你对象我过生日。”

“那你穿成……那你把自己绑……你……”万茜还没说完，突然就闭了嘴。是啊，自己受伤之后一直都没做过，她心疼自己，一次也没提过。

万茜之前还想着，得体贴一点，所以问过几次。最后一次问的时候，张雨绮马上就板起脸骂她：“你他妈要死了，你这样子还做个屁做，说了多少次了我不需要不需要！赶紧去躺着，再敢提一次我打断你另一条胳膊。”

“凶死了……”万茜灰溜溜夹着尾巴逃了，但是还是没躲过她凶巴巴的女朋友端来的饭菜。那天吃饭张雨绮始终板着个脸，一勺接一勺跟填鸭似的，万茜本来想跟她说自己吃饭完全没问题，愣是吓得没敢吱声。

看着万茜的狗狗眼，张雨绮也想起来什么似的，脸上红了红：“我知道我之前为这事儿凶你了……但是我……不行也没关系，我没事的，你就……”

“少啰嗦了你，”万茜笑了起来，“都到这份上了，不做点什么，那我成什么了？再说了，你当我这么多年游戏白打了。”

不过姿势真的有点成问题。万茜胳膊还吊着，原来她俩都喜欢的那些体位吧，不太方便。万茜向来不喜欢在这种事情上扭捏纠结，干脆先单膝跪在人腿间去亲她。

张雨绮便扬起头去回应对方柔软的唇，炽热的呼吸纠缠交融在一起，万茜闻到了淡淡的酒气。她可怜的小宝贝，等的肯定很辛苦，都已经喝过一轮了。

想着必须好好补偿她，万茜的手便卡上她的腿根，指腹摩挲着光滑的肌肤，引起身下人轻微的战栗。万茜想，她比之前还要敏感。绵软的舌触在一起，像在做爱，她扫着她柔软的口腔，刺探这片温暖的空间。

在腿根处流连够了，万茜开始往上摸索，率先转向了她的后颈，把项圈的搭扣解了，扯下来随手扔到了旁边。张雨绮捂着脖子：“你干嘛？！”

“让我好好看看你。”万茜转移了话题，她才不可能现在就告诉她自己不想听着铃铛声上她。

她女朋友的身材比任何人都要完美百倍，红色的缎带衬得她羊脂般白皙的皮肤更是似雪一般。万茜的呼吸再一次变得急促，她左手探过去，想要把蝴蝶结拆掉。

“干嘛，”张雨绮往后躲，“等一下再拆嘛……你不知道这玩意我自己系有多麻烦……”

“好吧。你看大家录的视频了吗？”“什么？还没有。”“算了……不急，有空再看。”她把嘴里那半句“别的女人说要看你洗澡”咽了下去，打算先收拾完她，有空再兴师问罪。

不让拆蝴蝶结，万茜只好又凑过去亲她，亲完便往下走，吻过侧颈和肩膀，尽全力克制着才没去把蝴蝶结咬开。张雨绮揽着万茜的头，喘息声逐渐加重，体温也开始上升，万茜感觉得到她身上的变化。

她往后退，把人拉到床角，然后伸手分开了她的腿。接着不由分说地拿左手按住了张雨绮的胯骨，自己跪了下去。张雨绮再一次脸红了，她能感觉自己耳朵烧得发烫，她嗫嚅着：“这样可以吗，不会碰到手嘛？”

“不会。”万茜在她腿间抬头，看着她笑了一下，张雨绮看到一抹狡黠从她眼神里扫了过去。

“好羞耻。”

“不羞耻，跟你上床是世界上最美好的事情。”

张雨绮真受不了这个人这样跟她说情话。

她的舌滑过张雨绮的大腿根部，留下一片润泽，然后扫向了腿间濡湿的软肉。拿鼻尖顶弄了几下，就吻上去。张雨绮不自觉的往后仰去，哼叫着，任由细碎的呻吟从唇边溢出来。

万茜想，吻她的感觉比亲吻云朵还要美好。她多希望自己的吻能开出花来，在她身上种满了花，然后再去亲吻云，吻到云里的水汽凝结成水滴，啪嗒啪嗒往下落，落进花里，开出一整个春天。

那便成了她，便成了她的雨。

“小雨。”万茜念她的名字，怀疑刚才的吻把自己也染醉了，不然脑子里怎么会想这么一堆不切实际的画面。

小雨，小雨，小雨。好像怎么都念不够她的名字。要在跟她做爱的时候喊她，要得到她的肯定。

张雨绮轻声应着，手指在万茜柔软的发间穿梭，她想，真喜欢万茜，喜欢万茜的眼睛，喜欢万茜的嘴，喜欢万茜的手指。喜欢万茜，也喜欢与她有关的一切。

脑子已经热得混乱了，她还想着，改天一定要让万茜试试拿舌头给樱桃梗打结。

万茜揽着她的腰肢，感觉到她的分心，于是略带不满的舔了舔鼓胀的红豆，引起又一阵急促的喘。舌尖在甬道湿软的入口戳刺，听着人娇软的呻吟几乎带着颤，才终于撤回手，拿指尖抚弄起这片潮热的私处。挤进手指，她高热的内壁立刻热情地贴上来，吮吻着挽留她，不让她离开。

红色的缎带扫在下面碍事，万茜终于还是决定把它拆掉。她咬着一尾，往下扯，世界上最精致完美的礼物终于暴露在她面前。万茜感觉自己被冲昏了头脑，几乎要以为今天是自己的生日，差点没当即双手合十许下生日愿望。

她抬起点身子，去照顾刚才一直藏在缎带下面的乳尖。那里也是好看的红，被万茜亲到泛着水光，像刚洗过挂着水的熟软新鲜的树莓。张雨绮的声音甜腻到万茜要以为她嗓子里埋了块蜜糖，尾音上扬着，软得不像样子。她眼角湿漉漉的，泛着粉红色，万茜知道那里也很好亲。

她的手指始终没停下，在她紧窄软热的身体里抽送着，还时不时去揉按那些会让张雨绮小声呜咽的部位。张雨绮的手紧紧抓着床单，骨节都泛白，她咬着唇承受着蔓延向脊椎的剧烈快感。

欲望烧得热烈，摧枯拉朽烧到她眼睛都发热，她想要掉眼泪。但是万茜不准，她吻她的眼角，声音低得宛如蛊惑人心的魅魔：“不可以哭，爽也不可以，过生日你不可以哭。”

于是只好咬紧了嘴唇，扑扇着睫羽可怜巴巴的样子让万茜笑了出来。她很少展现出脆弱，如果非要脆弱，她希望只有万茜能看到。万茜听得到她心声似的，又去吻她安抚她，也想着要再尝一尝张雨绮藏在不知何处的蜜糖。

手指更肆意妄为的侵略着，张雨绮拱着腰腹去迎，万茜知道她快到了。软热的肉推挤着手指，潮涌把它们染上了一片润泽，张雨绮咬着唇叫起来，高潮让她软成了一团，胳膊几乎要撑不住身体。

万茜及时抽出了手指，湿润的手指往人腹上蹭蹭，就去揽住张雨绮的腰，跟她一起栽进柔软的床榻。呼吸逐渐平稳，但脸上还是红的，张雨绮缠上万茜的腿，然后不好意思的把脸埋进了万茜怀里。

“你一只手也挺会的。”在人胸前瓮声瓮气地夸奖道。

万茜摸了摸张雨绮软软的发尾：“可不是吗？之前问你你还说不要，憋坏了吧？”

张雨绮抬起头，软绵绵地捶了万茜一下：“又来了，我那不是心疼你吗？”

两个人又在床上腻了一阵，万茜随手捞过落在床上的项圈，拨了两下上面的小铃铛，就念叨起来：“这个铃铛……”

“我自己钉上去的！”怀里的小猫咪骄傲地扬起了下巴。她可是花了好一番功夫才从去年圣诞树装饰箱里找到了一个大小合适的铃铛，然后拿了针线缝上去的。

万茜干巴巴地笑了两声，小声嘀咕道：“好画蛇添足哦。”

“你说什么，”张雨绮炸了毛，去拎万茜的耳朵，“再说一遍？”

“没有没有没有，只是觉得蝴蝶结已经够啦，下次配铃铛的话你买个那种，毛绒绒的，白的，猫爪爪手套。”

“要求真多你这人……老娘不伺候了！要我穿啥你自己买去！”

万茜笑弯了眼睛，看着怀里叽里咕噜骂着人的小狮子，摸了一下她的发顶：“吃蛋糕吗？”张雨绮拱了拱她：“这么晚了，放冰箱吧，等起床再吃。”

“……吃吧吃吧。”

张雨绮抬头看万茜一眼，知道她肯定在蛋糕盒子里放了什么。看她是伤员，也不想麻烦她，就自己跑下床去把蛋糕拎了过来，然后动手拆绑带。

是浅粉红色的双层蛋糕，缀着白色的奶油花边，最上面插了一圈彩色翻糖气球，靠边趴了一只黄色的小狮子。小狮子跟前放着一个迷你礼盒，礼盒上是一枚戒指。

万茜手上也有一枚一样的戒指。

张雨绮看了好一会儿，回头对上万茜期待的眼神，问她：“怎么不埋在里面……”

“那得挖多长时间啊，再说了，吃着吃着把牙磕崩了咋整，”万茜伸手把戒指拿下来，“还行，一路上我生怕给晃掉了，看来我拎得还挺稳。”

“……那为什么不做黄色的，这小狮子的颜色跟蛋糕很违和哎。”

万茜磕巴了一下，差点咬着舌头：“不是，就……本来是想哄你上床然后那个什么……拿奶油那个……这本来是黄色的，我不是想着粉红色会比较好看嘛，黄色奶油涂的话多奇怪……”

她自己也没说完就停住了，跟张雨绮大眼瞪小眼，互相看了半天，然后同时噗嗤一声笑出来。

“是咱俩审美都不行了还是怎么的，肯定是谁比较差传染的另一个吧，是不是你传染我？”万茜边说边挠了一下张雨绮的腰。

“那也是你差好吗？！质疑我，你又皮痒了是不是。”张雨绮皱着眉呲着牙，但还是乖乖把手伸了过去。

万茜拉过张雨绮的手，认认真真给她把戒指戴上。没有钻石，其实也就是指环，特别素，可是张雨绮很喜欢，张开手指看了半天，美滋滋的又窝进万茜怀里，声音听起来都带着甜味：“茜茜，我爱你。”

“我也爱你。生日快乐，宝贝。”万茜拉过她的手，然后低头跟她接吻。戒指碰到一起，冰凉的金属逐渐染上属于她们的体温。她想，明年这个时候，就送她一枚带钻的。

然后她会带着十二分的诚恳问她，张雨绮，嫁给我好不好呀。

-

**END ******

**Author's Note:**

> 拆来拆去也不知道到底谁过生日了（？）反正茜爽了雨也爽了，我也爽了（？）蝴蝶结吧，可以发挥一下想象力，我自己也记不太清了，但我可以去找下图（不过找到了也不会发这边，那就太草了）


End file.
